Lost and Found
by xbluelipsblueveinsx
Summary: She's lost, he's settled. She's changed for the worse, he's remained the same. So much to learn on winter nights in the city and steamy summer days on the lake. "I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling I'm supposed to be here on this lake, working on this cabin." "You are." She slipped up. She turned away but he wouldn't have that. He gripped her chin. "Why am I here Bella?
1. Prologue

Summary- She's lost, he's settled. She's changed for the worse, he's remained the same. So much to learn on winter nights and steamy summer days.

Prologue - Dinner

Panting, Bella Swan finally came to an alley and pushed herself into the darkness. Empty. The police yelled, she couldn't think. She cursed. They were so close. Did they see me turn? It didn't matter.

Heart pounding, she sunk against the brick building. Something dug into her shoulder. She glanced back and with newfound hope she slid the gate down. An old garbage chute. A remnant of old Chicago. She'd hidden in one a few weeks back from an angry store owner she'd stolen a single apple from. What cash she still had was for gas only.

The chute was straight down about four feet the went horizontal. The four foot section was roomy enough for her to crouch and peer through the metal grid.

The police passed and she was left with her back pack. It was a charcoal North Face one from her old life. Inside was a stolen feast of granola bars and water bottles. Her red ancient truck was just around the bend. Just out of reach.

Bella's slid the gate down to climb out and shut it again almost immediately. Two grimy men wandered down the alley and slunk down directly across from where she hid.

This entire journey, she'd always had the cab of her truck to spend the night in. Tonight would be a first without it.

Her truck was her home now. There were countless photo stacks held together with rubber bands. A book, a guitar, a ring.

She pulled out her dinner and ate in an old garbage shoot.

Tomorrow, she thought.

With a pang in her heart she muttered, "I'll find you Jacob Black."

A/N

If you didn't like this grungy location, no worries. This story will take place somewhere much better I promise.

Why does Bella have a yo-yo, guitar, and ring?

Is Bella angry with Jacob?

Did/Will Jacob and Bella date?

Next Chapter, Edward.

Where the hell is Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Please please listen to the song that's mentioned in this chapter! I love it and you will to.

Here comes Edward.

**Hot town**

"Down by the bay, that's where I go, that is my sweet home."

Emmett McCarty stood steering their speed boat back to the dock, singing to himself. His lyrics were wrong, but everything about this night was so right. His beautiful Rosie sat beside him, her blonde summer waves blowing wildly around her face. His best friend Jasper and his wife Alice giving each other puppy dog eyes like always at the front of the boat.

And then there was Edward Masen seated behind him. He didn't have to look back to know he was taking in the sunset. Emmett shook his head at his first memory of Edward. The guy was awesome! Glass half full kind of guy. He really was the icing on top of his great group of friends.

Emmett continued to steer, chasing the sun as it lazily slid behind the pines. His mind zeroed in on the last time he had icing and how intimately it involved his Rosalie. He then looked at her and communicated with a look like only couples could really do. He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her sweetly on her temple. He grinned when she shoved him and didn't have to look to know she was grinning too.

Thinking of Edward again, Emmett thought back to the first time they all met the secretive Edward at the local bar down by the lake.

"Hey!" Alice pulled Edward through the crowded bar. Rosalie took him in. He had a small smile on his lips._ One of the reckless college boys renting out a cabin? Just passing through?_

In full Alice fashion, she was on the bar top in a flash. "Come on up Edward!"

Smile gone, Edward eyed the bar. One look at Alice bouncing in her toes and he grinned and hopped right up.

"HEY! Listen up!" The band caught on to stop and all of the bar patrons hollered their hellos to Alice.

Jasper grinned up at his wife from his table. They were all at the lake hot spot. It was packed. There was fantastic food and drinks, an outdoor patio, a dance floor inside and out, and live music. All that aside, it was the people that amped the place up to be such a good time. His wife being his favorite.

"This here's Edward! He bought the old Patton cabin and is here to stay year round. Jasper hun? Can we all stay year round too?"

"Honey, you freeze your buns off in Chicago. You wouldn't survive a Minnesota winter," Jasper shouted back.

There were laughs and "amens" from the year rounders. Alice pouted with her fists in her hips. It was all in good fun. Alice, her husband, her best friend Rose and her fiancé Emmett had all met in college and had been coming to Jasper's uncle's cabin every summer since sophomore year. They all came to love Jasper's Minnesota but loved their Chicago and the city just as much.

"Alright then Jaz. Well Edward here needs a proper in-tro-duc-tion!" Her little fists punched out with each syllable. "But first..." Alice set her hands on Edward's shoulders and got very serious. "...you must pick... a summer song for all of us to sing!"

Edward gave her a quiet smile and stepped off the bar and into the crowd. Some began to think he was walking away until they saw he was walking straight to the band.

"May I?" They handed him a guitar and Edward told them the song in a hushed voice. The band mates grinned.

There were cheers from the waiting bar crowd. He strummed a chord that was god awful and it was uncomfortable for a few moments.

Edward's brows furrowed as he adjusted the acoustic guitars amp volume. One of the band member's jaw dropped wondering if they were going to hear that noise at full volume. He cringed and then bam.

Edward was strumming perfectly and locals and renters alike were cheering. Their cheers only got louder as Edward sang out, with a voice strong and confident, the opening lines of Lovin Spoonful's "Hot Summer in the City." Emmett twirled Rosalie away from him so she could pull Jasper up. Alice swooped in and danced with him before he could sit back down.

Those who knew the words sang out with Edward, beers in the air.

"But at night it's a different world  
Go out and find a girl  
Come-on come-on and dance all night  
Despite the heat it'll be alright"

It was upbeat and perfect and afterwards the band would ask Edward to play with them whenever he could. Afterwards, the townies would welcome him and Alice would wave him over to their table and he'd hit it off with all of them.

As Edward sang he looked around and felt an overwhelming feeling of belonging and it all felt so god damn right.

"Hot town, summer in the city"

At the same time Edward sang, Bella was living out the lyrics in a Chicago bar up against a man. He zeroed in on a bead of sweat traveling down her neck but Bella turned to face him the moment his lips brushed the spot. To sooth the rejection, she pulled his hands further up her sides until his thumbs could brush over her breasts. She kissed his neck and turned her back to him when he gripped her too hard.

"Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty," Edward sang.

Bella bent at the waist and felt him there.

"Been down, isn't it a pity."

She came back up and let him touch her between her legs briefly before abruptly walking away and trying to stay strong. And she did.

"Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city."

The same man followed her into a corner and pushed her up against the wall. She didn't fight it. But she imagined his lips were different lips.

With that in mind, she shoved him back only so she could bring her legs up around him. He groaned kneading her ass and whispered something grotesque in her ear that broke the spell. She lied and said she needed to quick say goodbye to her friend first. He let her go hesitantly and tried and failed to keep track of her in the crowd. She escaped to her truck and was off. She went to that dark bar to feel something and was sated. How much Bella had changed the past few months was unreal, and it would break anyone's heart.

Now, she was headed towards her next lead to find Jacob.

**A/N**

How do you like Bella?

Sorry we didn't get too much of either of them. The first few chapters will get everything started and then it'll be a whole lot of Edward and Bella.


End file.
